Hunter
by b-chan
Summary: Pan is pulled into another dimension where the DBZ fighters are being killed off one bye one.


Hunters

"HAAAAA!" Vegeta just managed to deflect the death blast, sending it flying into space. He slumped weakly to the grass and panted, his whole body trembling with exhaustion.

"Very good, Vegeta," came a female voice from above. "I don't know how you managed to gather enough power to do that after fighting like you have for so long. I'm very impressed."

"Bitch!" Vegeta growled. "I'm going to kill you."

The woman laughed, raising a delicate looking hand to her mouth. "Oh Vegeta, that's what I love about you. You never give up, and always find some way to amuse me. I'm almost sorry that this game has come to its end." She powered up a massive black energy ball above her head.

"My dear sweet Saiya-jin prince," she purred, "you were indeed a real challenge, and I am going to enjoy this kill for a long time to come."

Vegeta tried to find the power to raise, but it was not there.

No, I can't die, I have to protect her; Bra. I'm sorry. He closed his eyes.

The woman laughed again. "Since you are such a prized kill to me, I'm going to use my new

technique on you. I've been saving it for this moment. It's nexus energy; pure nexus energy. When it hits you, not even your soul will be left." She laughed again.

She raised the globe of energy over her head. "Good bye, prince!"

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta opened his eyes to see Goku racing toward him. He wanted to yell at the moron, but there wasn't time.

Goku grabbed a hold of the wounded Saiya-jin, and immediately moved his other hand to his forehead. They disappeared right before the blast struck.

As Goku teleported, he felt a tug. The strange energy that the woman had thrown was affecting his own. He growled in his mind, then felt searing pain. He increased his power and pulled free of the dark energy. He noted that some of his energy had been sucked away by it, but didn't care. 

He teleported in front of the ruins of capsule corps, and felt Bra and Goten's kis. Good, they were close and would soon find them.

"Kakarot, you're such a fool," said Vegeta, who had managed to get to his knees.

Goku fell to his knees. "Almost didn't make it that time," he said weakly, then fell into unconsciousness.

"Kakarot!" said Vegeta and rolled the bigger Saiya-jin over onto his back. He was hurt badly. "Goten! Bra!"

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Confused? Don't worry I'll explain, This is only the beginning.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Time: 5 years after the end of Dragon Ball GT

Somewhere in the Dragon Ball Universe... 

"It's such a beautiful day," said Bulma, stretching. "Do you need any help with that, Chi-Chi?"

"No thanks, Bulma," said Chi-Chi, carrying in a giant plate of meat. She placed the plate down before a frowning Vegeta.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" snapped Bulma, shoving a pair of tongs in his face.

Vegeta's frown increased, but he took the tongs and stood up.

"How the hell did this ever happen," grumbled the Saiya-jin prince under his breath as he began cooking the meat over a very large barbecue.

"No complaining, you lost the poker game, now you have to be my servant for the rest of the day," she leaned closer so that only he could hear. "and the night."

Vegeta snorted. "That's the last time I play one of your stupid earth games."

Bulma only smiled. Vegeta said that every time they played cards or what not, but she always managed to trick him into it. When they argued while playing, which was always, they would make personal bets. Bulma almost always won. It was usually the only way she could get Vegeta to do what she wanted.

She spotted something out of the corner of her eye, and smiling wickedly. She picked it up and tossed it at Vegeta, who had his back to her. The white cloth fell across one shoulder and Vegeta pulled it off and held it up.

"Kiss... the...Cook?" he read. In Vegeta's hands, he held a white apron. He turned to look at his mate with a look close to horror.

"No way, I'm not wearing it."

"Oh, come now, Vegeta, it'll look cute on you." Bulma got up and walked towards him.

"No," he said, backing away from her. 

Bulma heard Chi-Chi giggle off to the side. She advanced on Vegeta and took the apron from him, then slipped it over his head and walked behind him to tie the string into a bow.

"You're evil," said Vegeta as Bulma took a few steps back to admire her work.

Bulma stepped back up and kissed Vegeta on the lips. The Saiya-jin stiffened when he saw a flash. He grabbed his mate's shoulders, pulling her back, and looked at Chi-Chi who was holding a camera.

"Ah! You planned this, give me that you little...." Vegeta advanced on Chi-Chi.

"Run, Chi-Chi!" said Bulma, throwing her arms around Vegeta's waist. "Hide it!"

"Let go, woman!"

Chi-Chi quietly ran into the kitchen, and came back out before Vegeta finished pulling Bulma away.

He stalked over to Chi-Chi. "Where'd you put it!?" he snarled in her face. Chi-Chi smiled and pointed into the kitchen. Vegeta cursed and stomped in to see if he could find the camera.

As soon as he was gone, Bulma and Chi-Chi burst out laughing. Chi-Chi pulled out a small camera from her apron pocket. "You're right, Bulma, very gullible," she laughed.

"I'm going to blow that one up and hang it in my office," said Bulma, smiling from ear to ear.

She took out the roll of film and stuffed it down her shirt, just as Vegeta came stomping back out. He had decided it wasn't worth his energy.

The whole gang had gathered at Capsule Corps for a picnic. Everyone was there, except Goku, who had disappeared five years ago.

Bulma knew Chi-Chi missed her husband a lot, so they had group gatherings almost every month to keep them all close.

She watched as the kids, no longer kids, played in the pool.

Goten jumped and did a cannon ball, splashing Trunks and Pan. Bra sat by the pool's edge sunning herself.

"Goten!" protested Pan and splashed water into her uncle's face.

Goten gagged on the water, then splashed back, getting Trunks as well as Pan wetter. Trunks joined in and soon it was an all out water war. Bra screamed in protest as she was caught in between their war. Goten snuck up behind her and picked her up. He then dumped her into the pool. She came up cursing him wildly. Every one laughed, even Bra who joined their little war; girls against boys. The girls won.

Every one was in a good mood that day. Trunks got to take a day off from work; there was no school for Pan, who was a freshman in high school. Goten had just finished up college; Gohan was on vacation as well as Videl, who worked at the city board. All the gang had stopped their stuff and come down. And even Vegeta, though not by choice, had stopped his training for the day.

Trunks was now 25, Goten 24, Pan 15, and Bra 18. They were all grown up and leading more adult lives, though they still enjoyed hanging out together, shopping, sparring, and talking.

"Food's ready, you guys!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"All right, food!" shouted Goten happily. He was out of the pool in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, no, you don't. Get dry and dressed first," said Chi-Chi, waving a spoon in front of Goten's face.

"That goes for you too, Trunks, Bra!" called Bulma.

"Ahhhh," said Goten with a disappointed tone. He then zipped off to get dressed.

Bra laughed at Goten and wrapped a towel around herself, then left to take a quick shower and get dressed. 

Pan got out of the pool and watched as Trunks dried his hair. She sighed dreamily, Trunks is such a hunk, she thought.

Trunks caught her looking, and she quickly turned and walked away to get dressed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Pan pulled a big green sweat shirt over her head and ran her fingers through her long black hair, then tied her orange bandanna over the top. She looked at herself in Bra's mirror, who was in the shower, then left to go join the others.

She exited one of the many windows and levitated down. She realized she'd gone out the wrong side and started walking around the large round building, looking for the back yard.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and black globes of energy began appearing out of nowhere.

One globe appeared right on Chi-Chi who disappeared, only to reappear out another black globe that appeared in the sky. She fell with a screech right into Vegeta's arms, who instinctively caught her.

Another globe swallowed Gohan and he found himself somewhere inside Capsule Corps.

One swallowed Trunks and he ended up in his office. "Oh great, this is the last place I want to be," he groaned, then wondered how he'd gotten there.

Goten opened Trunks' bathroom door. "Trunks!" he called before walking right into one of the black globes. He walked out of it right into Bra's bathroom, who was still in the shower. Bra pulled back the curtain, then screamed at Goten, calling him a pervert and throwing bathroom objects at him. Goten waved his arms saying it was a mistake and backed right into another black globe. Bra paused as Goten disappeared. Goten gasped as he came up; he was back in the pool! "Ah man!" he cried. Now he had to get dry and dressed again.

Pan jumped as a black globe appeared right next to her. The globe was made of a type of energy she'd never felt before, but it seemed familiar to her. 

"Grandpa!" she gasped, sensing the globes held some of his ki.

Pan gasped again as she was swallowed by a black globe that had appeared out of nowhere.

Pan landed hard on her rear, and she looked up at the black globe that hung in the air above her. It then disappeared into thin air. 

"Oww," said Pan as she got up and rubbed her rear. "What was that?" She looked around and realized she was at the Orange Star High School baseball field. "What am I doing here?" she wondered. She then took a look around. "What happened here?" 

The place was destroyed, it looked like a bomb had gone off. The ground was all turned up, there were craters, and ki burns all over the soft green field; there had been a battle there not too long ago. She looked at the school and gasped. It was a pile of rubble.

Pan felt her heart skip around in her rib cage, is it this work of a new enemy? She wondered.

Pan levitated up into the air and what she saw was terrifying.

Everything was destroyed! The whole city was gone, well not gone, but almost all the buildings were destroyed, cars littered the streets, abandoned, and not a soul could be seen anywhere.

Pan was trembling and a cold wind blew, playing with her long hair that was still a little wet.

"Capsule Corps.!"

She could see the giant structure from there. It was ruined too. Half of the building was destroyed and the other half were punched full of holes.

"Mom! Dad!" she called and began flying over to the ruined corporation.

She landed outside the building and her mouth hung open, it looked even worse up close. 

There had been a battle here too, but it had been a long time ago.

Pan couldn't feel any of her family or friends' ki, and yet they were there just a few minutes ago. That didn't make any sense, if she'd been there with them a moment ago, then why was everything ruined? It would take months to do this kind of damage to Satan City.

Pan turned a corner and froze dead in her tracks. She couldn't breath. Of all the things she'd seen the last few minutes, this was the most horrifying. Under a large tree were several gray stone tabs lined up in a neat row. Pan shook uncontrollably as she walked up to the line of stone tabs; they were grave stones. She reached the first and began reading the names: Piccolo, Krillin, Marron, 18, 17, Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong, Pu'ar.... Pan nearly cried when she came to the next. Trunks, Chi-Chi, Bulma.. She did cry when she read the next two: Videl and Gohan.

Pan sank to her knees before the gravel of her father. No, no, no, her mind repeated, it's not

true, it's a lie. She cried hard, making little hiccup noises. She then wiped her face and forced herself to try and find out what had happened. What she saw left her dazed and confused. The data on her mother and father's gravel stones was all wrong. The stones reported that they had died 16 years ago.

"That's one year before I was born. Is this a dream?" Pan looked at the other stones and read the dates carved on them. They ranged from 20 to 3 years ago. The last to die had been Trunks.

"This is all wrong, all wrong," said Pan shaking her head. "This can't be real, it doesn't make sense."

Pan then felt a familiar ki, and raised her head to see a lone figure walking towards her. The woman wore a blue muscle suit, like the one she'd seen Vegeta wear. She even had the armor breast plate and white boots and gloves, except one glove looked like some kind of strange wrist computer. Her head was bowed so she didn't see Pan, and in her muscular arms she held white flowers. The wind picked up and carried her hair in long blue waves. 

"B-Bra!" Pan called, relieved to see a familiar face.

The blue haired girl's head snapped up, and her eyes widened in shook.

The next moment Pan found herself pinned face first into the ground, Bra's knee on her back.

"Hunter!" shouted Bra. "How dare you break your own rules!"

Pan could feel Bra's energy raise; she was powerful, more powerful then she should have been.

"Bra! It's me, Pan! What are you doing, let me go!"

"I don't know you, Hunter! I'm going to kill you for daring to come here!" Bra raised a hand in

the air and it began to glow.

"Bra! Stop it, please!" shouted Pan.

Bra did stop, she was confused. "Please," she whispered quietly. "How many of your victims, said please to you. How many of them did you kill, HUNTER?!" Bra snarled the last word as if it were a curse.

"What's a HUNTER!?" shouted Pan.

Pan felt Bra jolt. "You're trying to confuse me."

"No, Bra, I'm not. Don't you remember me?! I'm Pan, Gohan's daughter!"

Pan was pulled up and Bra looked at her with disbelief.

"You can't be," said Bra, her eyes wide as she looked at Pan. "Gohan never had any children."

Pan looked equally shocked.

"Your ki does feel like his, like....." Bra's voice trailed off. "This has to be a trick, a very sick joke."

"No, Bra, I'm Gohan's daughter, Videl was my mother."

"Videl was never pregnant, that I'm sure of. You're lying."

Pan gave a huff of frustration, then lowed her head. "I don't know what's going on, Bra. One moment we were all together at Capsule Corps, the next I'm at high school and every thing hasn been destroyed. Every one is dead, and my parents...." Pan's voice cracked. "My parents are dead, they died before I was even born." Pan began to cry fresh tears.

After a moment Bra let go of Pan and patted her softly on the back. "I believe you," she said softly.

Pan lifted her face and looked at Bra.

"I believe you.... what was your name?"

"Pan."

"Pan, I think you might be a victim of a dimensional shift. I'm not sure, in fact I don't even know how it happened, but..... I need proof you're from another dimension, other than the

Hunter's."

Pan lower her head. "I don't have any."

"Yes, you do." Bra reached up and pulled out a strand of Pan's hair. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go do some tests, it won't take long."

Pan nodded her head.

Bra gave a small smile, then flipped open a panel on her wrist computer and placed the hair on it. She then typed on a few button, and reached up to her small red headband and pushed a pink button above her ear. A hologram like visor covered her eyes and flashed slightly.

Pan waited a few minutes till Bra pressed the pink button again and the visor disappeared.

"Well, you're not from the Hunter dimension, and you are Gohan and Videl's daughter." She gave Pan a smile.

"How do you know?"

"Every being from a dimension has a code, like a bar code in their DNA. Every being from the same dimension has the same code. You're from a dimension very much like ours."

"Wow, you can tell all of that from this?" she said picking up the long black hair.

"Yep."

"Bra, who are the Hunters, what happened here?"

The smile slipped from Bra's face, and Pan could see the pain in her eyes; so sad. "Let me pay my respects, and then we can go inside and I'll tell you everything."

Pan nodded and watched as Bra placed a single white flower on each grave, and kissed the stones of her brother and mother's. She knelt down before them and prayed. Pan did likewise. She prayed for her mother and father, wishing them happiness together in heaven.

Bra then stood up and dusted off her legs. "Come, I'll show you inside."

Pan followed Bra into the ruins of the once great building. They walked into Bulma's lab, which

was empty, and Bra opened a hidden door that lead down deep. 

They walked down a dim lit hall and came into an underground house. Pan was amazed, she'd never been down here, she wondered if Capsule Corps had one as well in her dimension.

"Bra?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Goten, come see who I found," called Bra.

Pan watched as an armor clad Goten came into sight. He wore a combination of his old orange gi and Vegeta's battle suit. He had the blue undershirt, blue wrap belt, loose baggy orange pants, blue boots, and blue arm bands of his gi, the armor breast plate, and a strange device that looked a lot like a scouter over his ear. His hair was different from the Goten she remembered. It was more evenly cut, with bangs.

Goten blinked at Pan. "Bra, you..."

Bra interrupted him. "It's OK. I checked her out, she's not from our dimension or the Hunters.

She got pulled to our dimension somehow, and she's your niece."

"My what?!" shouted Goten.

"Shhhhhh," hissed Bra, looking in the direction of one of the halls.

"He's asleep," said Goten.

"Good, let's make sure he stays that way." Bra walked into the kitchen and Pan and Goten followed her.

"So, Bra, what's the deal?" said Goten, eyeing Pan.

"Goten, this is Pan, the daughter of Videl and Gohan in another dimension."

"Really?" said Goten. A delighted look passed across his face. He moved over and knelt down in front of Pan. "She looks like Mom."

Goten reached up a finger and lightly tracked the curve of her check. He smiled lovingly at her, then the same sad look Pan had seen earlier in Bra's eyes flashed in his, and he dropped his hand.

Bra walked over to him and gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. He reached up and held her hand, stroking it lightly.

Pan had the strangest feeling there was something behind that gentle touch. She felt a bit nervous witnessing it.

"So Bra, tell me what happened here," said Pan.

Bra sighed. "It's a long story, you might want to sit down."

The three of them moved to the dining room and sat down.

Bra thought for a moment then began. "It all started about a year or two after the demon Buu was defeated. A group of warriors showed up looking for really strong beings to fight. They called themselves the Hunters. I don't know a lot about them, but I've picked up bits and piece and from what I can tell. The Hunters are a small group of dimensional hoppers. They supposedly killed off all the life in their own dimension so they built some sort of device that allowed them to go to other dimensions and continue the hunt."

"Hunt?" asked Pan a little confused.

"Yes, that's all the Hunters care about. They find really strong beings and hunt them down like animals, killing them for the fun of it."

Pan gasped. That was horrible, terrifying beyond belief.

"They came to our dimension, and used a device that determined that we were the strongest beings in our dimension," Bra smiled bitterly. "At first they didn't do much, just a few rumbles between us and them, no one was killed. It turns out they were testing us. They wanted to gather information before they started. They attacked the weakest of our group and killed them. They had discovered we fight better for the ones we love. For years, they played with us, issuing challenges, having fights. They never killed anyone that was not involved. We even managed to kill some of them. But it turns out the ones we were fighting weren't the real Hunters, they were amateurs at best. Then the real ones came. The first thing they did was kill Dende; no more dragon balls. Then they killed a great number of people to get Gohan and Videl to show up as the Great Saiyamen, and killed them. After that they slowly killed off the others. It went on like that for about 12 years, we killed them and they killed us. Three years ago my brother was able to break into their ship, seal off the gate, and erase the coordinates to their home dimension; it cost him his life."

Bra paused for a moment, and instead of sadness Pan saw pride in Bra's eyes.

"My brother was a great fighter, because of what he did there were only five Hunters left. So far we've killed three of them, but the two strongest are still alive; Cha Cha and Mambo."

"What kind of names are those?" interrupted Pan. 

Bra giggled. "They're all named after dances," she shrugged. "Not that I'm one to laugh, the

Saiya-jins were all named after vegetables, and on my mother's side we're all named after underwear."

"That's pretty much it, we've been fighting them ever since. Everyone stays away from here and we dare not go any place else, because they'd follow us. The only ones left are myself, Goten, my father, and Goku-San."

"Grandpa's here?!" said Pan. She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yes," said Bra, a little unsure.

"Can I see him?"

Goten and Bra looked at each other. 

"Maybe you shouldn't," said Goten.

"Why?" asked Pan. 

"He just came back from a fight and he's a little beat up," said Goten. he kept looking at Bra as he spoke.

Pan was confused, why were they so unsure? "Please let me see him, I haven't seen him in five years." 

Goten and Bra looked at her and she could see the understanding in their eyes.

"Very well," said Bra. "I need to check on him any way."

"Thank you, Bra," said Pan with a big smile on her face.

Bra managed to smile back, but it was weak. "This way," she said getting up and walking out of the kitchen. They followed Bra to a hall and entered a room that was lit only by the soft glow coming from a large tank. Goten flipped on a light, and Pan's eyes widened in horror. Inside the tank was her grandfather.

Pan ran to the tank and peered into it. Once she did, she almost wished she hadn't. Goku was covered with wounds, some of which were still bleeding, coloring the water a slight pink. She could see scars all over him. She'd never known him to scar before, after every battle he'd always healed up as good as new. He was stripped down to his waist. The only thing he wore was a baggy pair of orange pants.

"Oh, Kami-sama," whispered Pan as she looked at him. He looked half dead.

"Don't worry, in a few days, he'll be healed and out an about," said Bra, trying to sound reassuring.

"What is this?" asked Pan, touching the glass of the tank.

"A regeneration tank, my mother built it before....." Bra didn't finish her sentence, she didn't need to, Pan had seen Bulma's grave; she'd died five years ago.

Just then the door opened and everyone turned to see Vegeta enter the room.

Pan's hand flew up to cover her mouth. This was quickly turning into a nightmare. All Vegeta wore was a pair of black bicycle shorts, his white gloves and boots, and bandages; lots and lots of bandages. The Saiya-jin prince was practically covered from head to toe in them. They wound around his left calf, his right thigh and knee, many times around his chest and waist, over one shoulder and both arms, and across his forehead and over his right eye. In some spots the blood had soaked through, and some looked speckled like someone else had bled on him. What little skin that showed was just as scarred as Goku's. Even the prince's face bore scares, and Pan couldn't help but wonder if he had lost his right eye.

Vegeta frowned, and despite the bandages, it was intimidating.

"Father," said Bra, going over to him. "You shouldn't be up, you need rest to heal."

Vegeta gently held her back, and looked at Pan. "Who is she, Bra?"

Bra sighed and told him what had happen.

"And you brought her here?"

"I checked her out, the data matches what she said," protested Bra.

"Could be a trick," said Vegeta. He narrowed his eyes at Pan.

"No, it can't be, they wouldn't break their own rules, we get time to heal. Unless we challenge them, or come out into the open," said Goten, in Pan's defense.

"She can't be trusted," stated Vegeta.

"It doesn't matter father, she's not a Hunter. Her code is different."

"Could the Hunters have brought her here?" asked Goten.

"I'm sure they have something to do with it, but I don't think they brought her here on purpose."

"Why not?" said Goten.

"She's too weak," said Bra.

Pan frowned.

Vegeta raised his good eyebrow at Bra.

"When I scanned her DNA earlier, I also checked her power level. She's not even a super

Saiya-jin." 

"I see," said Vegeta, "no sport."

Pan didn't know if she should be insulted or glad.

"This is just great, we've got our own problems, we don't need some dimension traveling brat, with no power to make it worse," snarled Vegeta.

"Vegeta, it's not her fault she's here," said Goten.

Pan stepped bravely forward. "I can help."

Vegeta laughed, "What can you do? You're not even a super Saiya-jin level one. If three super

Saiya-jin level threes, and one level two can't beat two Hunters, what makes you think you'll make any difference," growled Vegeta. Pan could see the frustration in his eyes. "If you did try and fight them, you'd just end up dead or get in the way."

Pan bowed her head, he was right, she would just get in their way. Then she frowned and raised her head to look at him. "You're only level three?"

In the blink of an eye Pan found herself pinned against a wall. Her feet weren't even touching the floor, and Vegeta was right in her face.

"What the hell you mean by that, Pan?!" he shouted in her face. Pan felt a moment of fear run through her, she could feel his power raising with his anger.

"Vegeta, stop!" shouted Goten, and tried to pull him off her.

Bra ran over and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Stop father, she didn't mean anything by it."

"Answer me, brat, what did you mean by that question?" said Vegeta, his voice icy cold.

Pan shivered and spoke in a weak voice. "You're at level four in my dimension."

Vegeta looked completely shocked and let go of her. Pan dropped to her feet and took a few steps away from him.

"No," said Vegeta, shaking his head. "There is no higher level, me and Kakarot have both tried, it can't be done." He turned to Pan. "How?"

Pan thought, her eyes looked up and down Vegeta and then they wandered to Goku, her grandfather. He looked like he used to before the Dragon made him a kid again, all but the scars that is, and plus he didn't have a tail. Then it hit her. "No tails," she breathed.

"What?!" said Goten.

"You don't have any tails."

Bra stepped forward. "You mean the Saiya-jins kept their tails in your dimension?"

"No. Grandpa and Vegeta-San grew back their tails to fight Baby and evil Shenlong," said Pan.

"Tails," said Vegeta, "it makes sense, our tails have always been our strength. I always wondered how we could go super Saiya-jin without them."

"Is that all they have to do to go super Saiya-jin 4? Grow back their tails?" asked Bra.

"Well, not really. Grandpa turn super Goku 4 after he looked at a full earth and went Oozaru. He was kind of on a rampage till he pulled himself together."

"Looked at the full earth? How did he do that?" asked Goten.

"Why do you call it Super Goku 4, instead of super Saiya-jin 4?" asked Bra.

Pan sighed. She then told them all about how Goku had been turned back into a little kid, and how the earth was going to blow up if they didn't find the dragon balls and wish for it not to.

She told them about Baby and evil Shenlong, and her adventures finding the Dragon balls with Goku and Trunks.

"We call it Super Goku four, because it's the fourth level, but he looks completely different, and his hair is no longer gold." (Everyone applaud B-chan! It took me forever to understand that! It's a very confusing thing to know!)

"What's it look like," asked Goten enjoying the story.

"Their hair stays black, but gets longer, down to their shoulder blades. All but their hands, faces and chests, become covered in fur. Light red fur for Goku, dark red for Vegeta. They just look more hairy, more like a monkey really," said Pan.

"Cool," said Goten.

"How did we grow back our tails in your dimension?," asked Vegeta, who had remained silent throughout the story.

Pan thought for a moment. "I don't know how grandpa grew his back, but you grew yours back when Bulma-san made some strange device."

Vegeta grinned. "That woman could build anything. From a toaster to a time machine." He lost the grin, and turned his head away. "Bra do you think you could make something like that?"

Bra seemed to consider it. "I might be able to adjust the regeneration tank to do it, but it might take some time for it to grow back your tails; they've been gone a long time."

"How long to regrow them?" asked Vegeta.

"One, maybe two weeks," said Bra.

"Then do it," said Vegeta. "Fix it up and start on Kakarot."

Bra got a shocked look on her face. "But you're hurt bad, you need the tank too. Goku-San will be out in a few days, then you can use it and I'll grow back your tail first."

"NO!" said Vegeta in a firm voice. "Do Kakarot first, we don't have time to wait."

"But—" protested Bra.

"No buts, Bra. The Hunters are growing tired of this game. They're going to attack again and when they do one of us needs to be at level four."

"But, what if they attack when Goku-san is in the tank?" asked Bra in a low voice.

"We just have to hope that doesn't happen," said Vegeta. He turned around and left, ending the argument.

Bra hugged herself, and Goten walked over and rubbed her shoulders. "Don't worry, Bra. They shouldn't attack any time soon."

"But if they do, father won't stand a chance."

Goten hugged her from behind and rocked her slowly.

Pan watched, once again having that strange feeling that there was more behind that comforting embrace.

Bra broke free. "I'd better get started. Goten, why don't you go get a snack for Pan, she's probably hungry."

Goten and Pan were going to protest when both their stomachs growled loudly. Pan remembered she was on her way to eat when all this happened.

"Follow me," said Goten. "My cooking is not as good as Bra's but it's edible."

Pan took one last look at Goku, then followed Goten out to the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Pan followed Bra to her room.

"You can sleep with me till we find a way to send you home," said Bra, putting down a futon next to hers. "You can also use my clothes, they are all the same; one size fits all." Bra pointed to a rack where several blue suits hung. 

Pan was slightly surprised. Bra had always been such a fancy dresser in her dimension. Then again, Bra had been born into this war, she hadn't lived a normal life.

"Thank you," said Pan.

Bra finished setting up Pan's sleeping roll, then got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Pan.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to finish fixing the regeneration tank, then I'll come back," she smiled then shut the door.

Pan lay down and tried to sleep. It'd been a long day, and she didn't feel like sleeping; not after what she'd seen. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but it was no use. She finally decided to go see if she could help Bra. She didn't know anything about machines, but she could hand Bra stuff.

Pan silently opened the door and headed toward the med. room. Once there she noticed that the door was slightly ajar and that there were voices coming from the room; Vegeta's and Bra's.

"Please, father, it will only take a week off to heal you both, then you can both grow back your tails."

"No, Bra, it needs to be done this way. Kakarot has always been the better fighter. If anyone can reach level four in time, it's him."

Pan leaned closer and peeked through the crack.

Bra was hugging her father and she looked like she was going to cry. "I'm afraid they'll kill you," she whispered into his chest. "You're all the family I've got left."

Vegeta reached down and began stroking her long blue hair. "You have to be strong, Bra."

"I know," mumbled Bra. She drew back from him. "Can I at least change your bandages?"

Vegeta's nodded. 

Bra got up and went to a medic cabinet and came back with several rolls of clean white bandages. She carefully began unwrapping the ones on his head. Pan leaned a little close, wondering about his eye.

The bandage fell away and a wicked slash showed across one side of his face. Pan breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his eye. 

"How is it?" asked Bra.

"Fine," replied Vegeta, as if it were nothing. Bra carefully wrapped it, then went to work on the rest.

"Bra, do you think that girl was telling the truth?"

Bra continued her work. "Yes, everything she said I believe."

"Even the level four?"

Bra stopped for a moment and traced one of the many scars on his leg. "For our sake, yes, I believe her. I hope level four will work against them."

"It will," said Vegeta trying to reassure his daughter.

Bra finished, then laid her head down on Vegeta's lap. He began petting her soft hair again. 

"I love your hair, Bra. It's just like your mother's."

"Liar, you always hated mom's hair, and Trunk's, and—" She hiccuped and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Don't die," she begged.

Vegeta continued to pet her. "You should get some sleep."

Bra nodded and stood up. "Good night father."

Vegeta only nodded.

Pan quickly and quietly ran back to Bra's room and flopped down on her futon. She pretended to be asleep as Bra entered and climbed into her own futon.

"Good night, Pan," said Bra, shocking the quarter Saiya-jin.

"Good night, Bra," said Pan. She wondered if Bra knew she'd been listening.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Pan awoke the next morning alone. She got up and was about to leave the room, when she looked

over her shoulder at the line of blue suits. She hesitated, then decided to go ahead and put one on. It's skin tight, Pan thought with some embarrassment. She looked in Bra's mirror. She could clearly see every curve of her muscles. She frowned down at her chest. Grow, damn you, she growled. Pan wasn't flat-chested, but she wasn't big either. 

Pan exited the room and the first thing she noticed was the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. The next was the sound of sparring in another room, probably a gravity room.

Bra's probably cooking, thought Pan and decided to see what. Her face nearly faulted when she discovered Vegeta was the one cooking, not Bra.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at her, then ignored her and continued cooking.

This is weird, thought Pan, watching the Saiya-jin.

As if reading her mind Vegeta spoke. "I'm too injured to fight, therefore, I'm cooking breakfast so Goten and Bra can spar longer."

It made sense, Pan just had a hard time seeing Vegeta cooking, even though he was doing it right in front of her. She then remembered him admitting Goku as the better fighter, something even more unlikely to happen. This world's Vegeta is so different than mine. I never would have thought he could ever change so much. Then again, a picture of Vegeta wearing a "kiss the cook" apron popped in her head. He has changed a lot.

Pan hoped he was a better cook than Goten, then left to watch the two spar. To her surprise

Goten was at level three while Bra was only at level two. What was he thinking? He could really hurt her with that much more power, thought Pan. 

Goten charged at Bra who blurred away.

Then again, Bra always was fast, thought Pan. 

She watched as the two danced about the gravity room, they were very skilled; both stronger than her own dimension's Bra and Goten. And they can't defeat two enemies, thought Pan and a chill ran down her spine. After an hour longer they stopped and toweled down.

"Pan," said a smiling Goten. "You sleep in pretty late."

"What?" said Pan. It was only seven, she'd been up for an hour.

"We got up at four," said Bra with a smile.

"What?! You guys have been sparring like that for three hours on empty stomachs?"

Just then Goten's stomach growled.

"If you don't remind it, it doesn't know," giggled Bra.

"Ah, food. I'm so hungry," groaned Goten, staggering towards the kitchen.

Bra and Pan both laughed, then followed Goten.

It turns out Vegeta was a really good cook; wow. He must have taken lessons from grandma, thought Pan as she bit into a sausage.

The rest of the day wasn't to exciting, they sparred, ate, Bra worked on some machine, Goten and Vegeta worked on strategy, and Pan tried to be helpful. 

Pan went to sleep that night exhausted and sore. Even though Goten had gone easy on her during their spar, he'd still been rough. She fell asleep and awoke when Bra joined her at twelve at night. When did she sleep? wondered Pan briefly before sleep reclaimed her.

Six days passed with not much change. Vegeta healed slightly. At last he was sparring at level three with Goten, and Pan had started helping with the cooking. She wasn't very good, but she was better than Goten. 

Pan noted that Bra always came to bed real late. She wondered what she did each night. She knew Bra worked on a few things, and once she had gone out for supplies, but Pan had the feeling she was doing something else.

That night she snuck out and used her senses to locate Bra's ki. She was in Goten's room. 

Pan carefully turned the knob and peeked inside.

Goten was holding Bra in his arms, her head resting on his bare chest. Pan blushed when she realized Bra and Goten were both were naked. 

Goten kissed her. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Bra whispered back.

Pan quietly closed the door, she shouldn't be peeking on them, not when they were doing that.

She went back to Bra's and her room and laid down. She never would have thought that Goten and

Bra were a couple, their personalities were so different. But this Goten and Bra seemed right for one another. She had noticed many differences between them and her Bra and Goten. At least they have each other, thought Pan. She was starting to get a little home sick. She missed her mom and dad, and wondered how they were doing. They were probably worried to death about her. She also missed Trunks. She didn't get to see him as much as she would have liked, but they always hung out together in their spare time. She hoped Bra would be able to find a way to send her home; soon.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The seventh day Pan got up early to cook, then the whole place began to shake violently.

"What's going on?!" she shouted and grabbed on to the wall for support.

"Attack!" shouted Goten, running towards the door. He was pulling on his armor as he did. Bra and Vegeta were right behind him. 

Pan hesitated then followed them. She didn't know if she could do anything, but she couldn't just stay there and wait.

"How could they have found us?" shouted Goten as he ran.

"They probably already knew where we were," said Vegeta.

They exited the ruins of Capsule Corps, and ran clear as part of it fell.

"Grandpa," said Pan, taking a step towards the building.

"Stop," said Vegeta, grabbing her and pulling her away.

"Don't worry about him Pan, he's safe where he is for now," said Bra.

"Bra how long has he got left in the tank?" asked Vegeta.

"One more day," said Bra, weakly.

"Shit," cursed Vegeta.

Then they heard a female's laugh and turned around to see two figures levitating in the air. 

They were both covered with strange armor and machines. Only their heads were not completely covered with silver and black. The woman had dark brown skin and her eyes seemed to glow a blood red color, matching her wild short spiked red hair, which was threaded with many black and silver beads.

The man's face was very handsome, narrow, with long sea green hair, also threaded with many black and silver beads. His eyes were a truly unnatural looking shade of yellow. He shook his head, causing the beads to clash together. "You're right, Cha Cha, your little Saiya-jin is still alive."

"Little!" growled Vegeta.

The woman laughed, "I knew he was,"

"He'll hardly be much fun to kill now, look at him. He looks half dead," said the long haired man called Mambo.

"Oh, I can still get some fun out of him," said Cha Cha, she levitated down to the ground and her partner followed.

"Where's the other?" asked Cha Cha.

"Dead," said Vegeta.

"Too bad, Mambo, looks like I'll have all the fun."

Mambo raised a delicate eyebrow. "I think he's lying."

"Maybe. Who's the new kid?" asked Cha Cha.

Goten stepped in front of Pan. "No one that has anything to do with this."

"Oh, but she's with you. That makes her involved," purred Cha Cha.

"Oh, come on, Cha Cha, it's just a weak kid," said Mambo.

"I don't care, you can deal with the kiddies," she took a step forward. "the Saiya-jin is my kill."

"Fine," said Mambo.

"Bra, Goten, take the kid and get out of here!" shouted Vegeta as he powered up and charged Cha Cha.

"No! Don't," shouted Bra. She started to follow him, but was stopped by Mambo.

"Good morning, Bra-chan," said Mambo.

"And what's so good about it?" she hissed.

Mambo smiled. "Why, seeing your beautiful face, you know I love to kill beautiful things."

"Like my brother!" roared Bra.

The smile increased on his face. "Yes, like your pretty purple haired brother. He was such a treasured kill to me," he frowned. "Even if he did seal me here in this pathetic dimension."

"Enough!" shouted Goten. "Bra, you get Pan out of here. I'll hold him off." He charged at Mambo.

"Don't be stupid!" shouted Bra, moving to help him.

Goten locked grips with Mambo. "GO!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Bra hesitated, then grabbed Pan and left.

"Bra, we can't leave them!" shouted Pan.

"We nothing," said Bra. "I'm going to find you a safe place, and you're going to stay there."

"What?! No!"

"Yes!" shouted Bra. She landed behind Capsule Corps, by a small structure.

"Bra, please let me help."

"Listen, Pan, you're not strong enough. I want you to stay here and if anything goes wrong you're going to have to let Goku out in a day. There is a secret passage inside this building that leads to the underground house, use it."

"Bra."

Bra was just about to leave when she turned to look at Pan.

"Good luck."

Bra smiled. "Thank you." She then took off.

Pan watched her go with a feeling of dread.

Vegeta's fists moved in a blur as did Cha Cha's as they punched at one another. Vegeta stepped back to avoid the sharp blades she threw at him. One sliced his shoulder, cutting some of the bandages. He didn't pay it any mind as he leapt up in the air and powered up to level three. Vegeta's hair became longer, all the way down to his waist, and his eyebrows disappeared.

He powered up a ki blast in his hand and threw it at her. "FINAL FLASH!"

Cha batted the blast aside, then leapt up as well, aiming a kick at him. Vegeta ducked under the kick and punched up, landing a blow on her spine. She laughed as the armor on her back dented in, then popped out. "Nice try," she purred.

"Damn bitch!" he cursed.

"That seems to be your pet name for me," she giggled.

She then pulled a round disk off her side. Green lights on it flashed. She threw it at Vegeta, who turned to the side as it hurled towards him. He leapt away and it came around and chased him. Cha Cha laughed as she joined in the pursuit.

Goten landed hard on the ground kicking up dust. He tried to get up, but wasn't fast enough as

Mambo charged in and struck him again. 

Goten coughed up blood as Mambo's fist imbedded in his stomach, under the armor he wore, up to the wrist.

Mambo dumped him on the ground. "Now where did that sweet little girl go? Did she go this way?" he asked Goten, pointing toward the Capsule Corps building.

"Don't you touch her!" shouted Goten and powered up to level three as well.

"I think you look better without all the hair," said Mambo. "Not that you're very nice to look at," he laughed.

"Bastard!" shouted Goten, and started a punching and kicking combo. Mambo kept a few steps ahead of Goten ducking and dodging his strikes.

"Is that all you can do, run away!?" demanded Goten.

Mambo stopped his retreat and took a step forward punching Goten across the face, then swung behind the demi-Saiya-jin and kneed him in the back; grabbing a hold of Goten's long hair with one hand and stroking his cheek with the other.

"You younger Saiya-jins tend to heal better then your fathers, such soft skin," whispered Mambo into Goten's ear.

With a roar, Goten broke Mambo's hold, losing a chunk of his hair. He turned and struck Mambo across the face, then turned around the other way and let the man run into his knee. Then he grabbed him by the neck as he bent over and lifted. If Mambo hadn't been wearing his armor, his neck would have snapped. Instead he went up into the air then landed hard as Goten slammed them both down to the ground, driving his elbow into his chest. The armor dented then popped out, but Mambo felt the blow even through the armor. 

Mambo recovered fast and tried to roll on top of Goten, but the demi-Saiya-jin had the mind to move out of his reach. Then Goten charged up ki in his hand and slammed it down on the ground he kneeled on. There was a flash of power and a prefect circle of ground exploded into chunks of dirt and rock. Mambo coughed as he, as well as Goten, were caught by it. Mambo then felt strong arms hook under his and lock behind his neck. Mambo chuckled.

"What's so damn funny!?" shouted Goten.

"Just what do you plan on doing now?" asked Mambo.

Goten then realized he couldn't move without letting him go; shit.

Mambo laughed harder.

"Shut up!" shouted Goten. "I'm thinking."

"Oh, you really are stupid," laughed Mambo. Another laugh joined his, and Mambo stopped with a start. The laugh was female and it continued to roll over them.

"Cha Cha?" asked Mambo.

"Nope," came the amused reply. Bra came into view. "Now who's stupid," she asked, and powered up to level two.

"Shit!" cursed Mambo as Bra raised a fist towards him.

"Shit!" cursed Vegeta and leaned back. Cha Cha's kick barely missed his chin and her flying disk came dangerously close to cutting his back.

The woman laughed again. "Oh, this is too rich. You know you're going to die and yet you try so hard."

"You're the one that's going to die," growled Vegeta and aimed a ki blast, it zipped past her shoulder. 

"You missed," she smiled.

"Nope," said Vegeta.

There was a loud boom, and Cha Cha realized that her toy had been destroyed.

"Damn you, that was a birthday present from a friend of mine."

"So sorry," snorted Vegeta.

The woman pulled out a handle from her shoulder, which glowed and formed a blade of red light.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. 

"I'll take that as a yes."

They clashed again, Vegeta being very careful to duck the energy blade; he could feel the heat as it narrowly missed him. She struck high. Vegeta smirked and was right in her face in an instant. He head butted her and blood flowed from her nose; she cursed wildly.

"What's wrong, you're no longer laughing," said Vegeta smugly.

Cha Cha snarled. "Now you've done it. I'm tired of playing around."

She replaced the weapon and powered up. Vegeta could feel the massive amount of black energy coming from her. It made him feel dirty just being near it.

She laughed and took a step forward, her tongue slipping out to lick her lips.

Suddenly both demi-Saiya-jins went flying as Mambo powered up, the force of it knocking them away. Mambo attacked them with vengeance, throwing a ki ball at Bra and turning his full attention to

Goten. He pulled out a double bladed energy weapon that glowed white; it look like a cross between a light saber and a staff. He raced towards Goten and slashed down towards the Saiya-jin. Goten jerked his body to the side, and he felt the wind as the weapon swung close to him. Goten retreated a few steps back and shook his head; something didn't feel right. He looked down at the ground and realized what felt wrong as he gazed at the clump of hair on the ground. He raised his hand up to his hair to find the whole back of it had been cut off.

Mambo laughed. "It looks a little uneven, boy, if you come over here I'll even it out for you." 

Goten had a thoughtful look on his face as he tilted his head from side to side. "Oh thanks, this is so much better. I should have thought of that."

Mambo and Bra both blinked at Goten. "What!?" they said together.

Goten gave a big goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head. "It's kind of annoying having so much hair," he said sheepishly.

"Okay," said Mambo, eyeing Goten, "glad you like it, but I believe I was about to kill you."

"Oh, sorry," said Goten, then thought a minute. "Hey!"

Bra growled then launched herself at Mambo. He turned to face her, but she blurred to the side and struck him on the side of the face. Goten joined, two against one. Goten attacked from the front and Bra would jump in and strike, then jump out, like a wolf. Mambo played their game, only a few of their hits landed, and the damn armor always took most of the force. Goten began to get tired. Holding level three for so long was exhausting. Mambo noticed. "I think I should tuck you two in, you look tired." 

Mambo backhanded Bra across the face as she moved in to his side. He grabbed her and used her as a shield against Goten. Goten cursed as his fist almost hit Bra, he was then sent flying back as a wire net sprung from Mambo's arm and tightly pinned Goten to the ground. He struggled but the wires only dug into his skin and made him bleed. 

"See," said Mambo, taking a hold of Bra's chin. "All tucked in." He laughed. "Let's see how Cha

Cha's doing, shall we?" He turned with Bra in his arms. "You'll want to watch this," he said in Bra's ear. 

"No," she whispered.

Vegeta doubled over Cha Cha's knee. The wind was knocked out of him. She then locked her hands over her head and slammed them down on the back of his head. He went flying down and crashed to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Vegeta laid in the dust cover a moment. He was also finding it hard to maintain level three, but he knew that if he didn't he wouldn't have a prayer in hell. He panted and pulled himself up, jumping back up into the air just before the dust cleared. He aimed a punch at Cha Cha, but she moved out of the way, and threw several more blades at his back. Vegeta spun and dodged the blades. One cut deep into his calf and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Cha Cha moved forward and drew back her fist. It glowed an inky black as she slammed it into his stomach. Her other fist glowed and she rapidly pummeled his chest and gut, till she stopped and grabbed him by the throat. Vegeta coughed up blood, and

his hands moved to grasp the one at his throat. He gathered his strength and kicked out with his leg, connecting with Cha Chi's elbow, forcing her to release him. Vegeta fell to the ground, forming a large crater. He weakly pushed himself up on his elbow, just as he dropped out of level three. 

Cha Chi's laugh filled the air. Vegeta snarled and powered up to level two.

"NO!" screamed Bra. "You can't fight her at level two!"

Mambo gave her a hard shake. "Shut up and enjoy the show. Your father is a true warrior, his death is going to be glorious."

"No," sobbed Bra, trying to break free, but Mambo's grip was too good.

Cha Cha and Vegeta danced in the air, Vegeta tried to stay as far out of her reach as possible, but he was still hit when he couldn't move away in time. Cha Cha laughed as she cuffed Vegeta on both ears, the Saiya-jin drew back in pain. She took the opportunity to move in and press both hands to his sides, jagged claws popped out of her gloves and raked down his sides. Vegeta let out a scream, and brought his hands down on both of Cha Cha's shoulders. She went flying down to the ground, but her claws had raked down his thighs and legs when he hit her. Blood ran down Vegeta's sides and stained his white boots red. He breathed hard. 

Cha Cha got up and walked under where Vegeta levitated in the sky, little drops of blood rained down, and she stuck out a hand and gather some on it. She raised a bloody finger to her lips and tasted. A smile crossed her face as she sucked the blood off.

"Sick bitch," growled Vegeta.

"Not so," said Cha Cha then, disappeared with a blur.

Vegeta gasped and tried to turn around, but was too late as he was grabbed from behind.

"Some believe that if you eat your opponents flesh and drink their blood, you gain their power," she said into his ear. Then without warning, she bit down on Vegeta's neck. Vegeta's whole body jerked in shock.

Bra screamed and Goten cursed under the wire net, cutting himself up, trying to get free. Time seemed to stop as the two hung motionless in the air. Then Vegeta's brows turned down and a low growl issued from his throat. Cha Cha was thrown back hard into one of the remaining building, causing it to crumble, as Vegeta turned super Saiya-jin three again. He didn't wait for her to show herself and charged up a massive ki blast. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" What was left of the building was completely destroyed. Vegeta slowly lowered himself to the ground and once his feet touched, his power dropped down to nothing; he fell to his knees. 

"Is she dead?" asked Goten.

Then the ground began to shake and with a deafening roar Cha Cha flew out of the ground right

at Vegeta. She connected with the Saiya-jin's chest. The sound of several ribs breaking sounded unnaturally loud. Vegeta flew backwards and tumbled head over heel for what seemed like forever. He finally stopped on his knees, bent over, hugging his arms to his chest. Cha Cha began walking towards him.

Pan, who had been watching the whole thing, was trembling all over. She was scared, she wanted to go out and help them, but knew there was nothing she could do. She watched the fight between Vegeta and Cha Cha, and knew at this rate Vegeta was going to die. I have to do something, her mind screamed at her. But, what? If grandpa was here he could help. "That's it." Pan went inside the structure and began looking for the secret door Bra had told her about. She found it behind some sheets of metal. She just hoped Goku was ready to come out, and that they weren't too late.

Vegeta raised his arm to try and block Cha Cha's kick as she reached him. His arm shattered and he was sent tumbling again. Vegeta tried to get up, but his body refused; he was bleeding everywhere now, no power, and no way to defend himself.

"NO! Please don't kill him!" screamed Bra helplessly. "Please, I'll do anything, PLEASE!" 

Cha Cha laughed over her shoulder at Bra as she kicked Vegeta over onto his back. "Why shouldn't I kill him? It will only end his suffering." She bent down and straddled Vegeta's waist, and to her amazement Vegeta growled. "Oh, Vegeta," she said it almost lovingly as she traced a finger down his bloody check. "I think you've ruined me, I'll never find another like you, not in a million different dimensions. You will always be my favorite kill." A blade popped out of her arm band, and she quickly slashed it across his throat. Vegeta coughed, and Cha Cha retracted the blade and put both her hands around his neck, stopping the blood, but also his air. Vegeta struggled weakly under her, fighting for breath; his lungs were starting to fill with his own blood. "Look at me," she demanded him. "I want to watch. " Their eyes connected. She laughed softly. "You're not afraid, even now." The soft laugh became even louder, with a hint of insanity in it, as she tightened her grip on his neck. Vegeta gagged, a trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. "DIE!" Cha Cha screamed.

Just then she was sent flying as something struck her with incredible force. 

"Who dares," screamed Cha Cha, turning to see her attacker. 

Goku stood over the fallen Saiya-jin, scars crisscrossing his body, wearing only his orange pants, still wet from the tank, his hair standing up straight and gold, and a furious length of golden tail lashing slowly back and forth behind him.

Goten saw Pan leaning over him and then he was free as she pulled the net off.

Mambo simply smiled and released Bra, who just stood too scared and shocked to move.

"Vegeta," said Goku softly as he kneeled down by the Saiya-jin prince. Vegeta tried to say something but it only made him cough up more blood.

Goku's eyes snapped up and hardened as he stared at Mambo and Cha Cha. He carefully gathered the smaller Saiya-jin into his arms. "Goten, Bra" he said, his voice emotionless. Goten grabbed Pan and Bra and hurried over to Goku, he then touched Goku's shoulder as the Saiya-jin raised a finger to his forehead. "We will finish this later," said Goku coldly, and then they were gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

They appeared in the med. lab.

"Bra!" shouted Goku, a hint of panic in his voice.

Pan hurried over to the tanks control and began setting it, Goten ran to the tank and opened it. Goku carefully placed the Saiya-jin inside the tank and shut it. Green fluid filled the tank. Bra moved in front of the glass, the others watched helplessly, hoping. 

Vegeta's good hand moved up to his throat, and he grimaced. He opened his mouth and a cloud of

blood poured out. He shut his mouth and shook his head back and forth. Blood continued to come out of his mouth and nose, as well as the numerous cuts all over his body. 

Pan watched in horror as the water turned from green to red. 

"Father!" said Bra, pressing her hands to the glass, her whole body trembling in fear. 

Vegeta's hand slapped the glass with a thud, and he leaned on it. He seemed to pant and slowly, less blood came out. He bowed his head, but lifted his eyes and looked at Bra before he shut them again and went slack. 

"Father!" screamed Bra.

Goten moved over and wrapped his arms around Bra, pulling her away from the glass.

"Let go!" she screamed, struggling in his grip.

"Bra," said Goten, his voice soft, "it's OK, it's OK, he's just unconscious." 

Bra looked in the direction of the controls, then let out a shaky breath, which turned to a hiccup. Bra broke down in Goten's arms and cried. Goten just held her and spoke softly to her.

Pan felt like crying herself, the scene was too heartbreaking. She looked at Goku, who had not taken his eyes off of Vegeta. His fist shook next to his side. 

"They were playing with him," Goku's voice hinted at intense rage. He turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" said Goten, there was panic in his voice.

"I'm going to kill them," said Goku coldly.

"NO!" shouted Bra, breaking loose of Goten and grabbing Goku. 

Goku pulled Bra's hands off and continued.

"No, Goku-san don't. Wait!" she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Bra, let go," said Goku, no emotion at all in his voice.

"No, stop!" shouted Pan, causing Goku to turn and look at her. "You can't fight them yet, you have to reach level four first."

Goku looked confused. "Level four?"

"Yes, you have your tail back now, but you're not at level four yet," said Pan.

"Bra, what's going on?" asked Goku.

Bra told Goku all that had happened, from them finding him unconscious after his fight with the Hunters, to when he'd woken up.

"So," said Goku, holding his tail, "With these we can reach level four? Great, let's do it!" A smile formed on his face, and Pan thought he looked just like her grandpa, minus the scars.

"But how are we going to do that? We don't have a moon," said Goten.

Every one was silent, then Goku turned and looked right at the tank and Vegeta. "Vegeta."

"What?" said Bra, looking at her father with concern.

"Vegeta can make moon light," said Goku. The smile increased on his face. "When he first came to earth, he made a ball of moon light and transformed." Goku seemed to be lost for a moment in old memories, and he sighed and shook his head slowly.

"This is great," shouted Goten. "When Vegeta-san gets out, you two can go level four and destroy those Hunters once and for all." He laughed happily and soon everyone joined in.

"Bra, how long till Vegeta gets out?" asked Goku.

Bra looked at the tank and bit her lip. "A week just to heal, a week and a half to heal and grow back his tail at the most."

"That's a long time," said Goten. "Do you think we should wait the extra days to re-grow his tail?"

"Bra?" said Goku.

"Well, they probably don't know we're here. If we don't come out and keep our powers low, it might take them quite some time to find us."

"Good, then we wait for Vegeta. With both of us at level four we'll have a better chance," said Goku.

Then Goku's stomach growled loudly. He laughed. "You think I could have a bite to eat? I'm starving."

Bra looked over her shoulder at Vegeta.

Pan didn't miss the look. "I'll make you something, grandpa."

"Grandpa?" said Goku, confused.

"It's a long story," said Goten. "Let's go eat. Bra, I'll bring you something."

"Thanks," said Bra, and turned to look at the tank.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Pan once again found herself cooking a massive amount of food. She sighed and watched Goku and Goten spar; Bra spent most of her time in the med. room. A week had already passed and Pan had been studying the differences between the people of her dimension and the people of this. 

Goku wasn't too different, he was still childish, cheerful, and an all around nice guy. But at times, he was distant and quiet. She often wondered what he was thinking then. Probably about Goten, Chi-Chi, Gohan.... Goku had been even more delighted than Goten to find out Pan was Gohan's daughter; and seemed to love being called grandpa. 

Goten had changed over the week. He was very positive when Goku first showed up, but in the middle of the week, he'd turned all nervous and jumpy. Pan also noticed a change in his treatment of Bra. He was practically jumping all over himself trying to be helpful to her; often she got frustrated with him and literally threw him out of wherever she was working. Pan thought it was nice that Goten was being so supportive of Bra when her father was injured, but the guy didn't know the meaning of the word overkill.

And then there was Bra. She was quiet, very quiet. Pan could understand with what had happened to her father, but Bra seemed different in some way. It wasn't how she acted, more like something about her that Pan couldn't put her finger on.

Vegeta was healing fast and Bra predicted he'd be out of the tank in two days. Goku was very excited with the news, he couldn't wait to reach level four. 

That night Bra actually came to bed early, to Pan's surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Goten wouldn't leave me alone till I went to bed."

Pan laughed. "He's been acting strange, not that I know him like you, but what's going on? Is he always like this?"

"No," said Bra. A slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "He's just being protective, that's all."

"Why?" asked Pan.

Bra rolled over on her futon. "Just is," she mumbled. "Good night."

Pan lay there confused. "Good night," she said when Bra said no more.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Pan watched as the green fluid was drained from the tank. Vegeta had completely healed, all the bandages had been removed. Vegeta was just as covered with scars as Goku, Pan wondered how many were new; she shivered as she looked at the new one across his throat.

Goten opened the tank and Vegeta stepped out without opening his eyes. A small smile tugged at his lips as he opened them. Bra immediately ran into his arms.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bra then looked over his shoulder at his new tail. "So, tell me,

Kakarot. Did you kill them yet, or were you kind enough to wait?"

Goku laughed. "I kind of need your help," he said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Figures," said Vegeta, but there was no annoyance in his voice. "Well, I'm glad, because the bitch is mine."

Bra tightened her hold, and Vegeta looked down at her in concern.

"It's all right, Bra. This time it will be different." He leaned down and rested this cheek against the top of her hair, and breathed in deep. He stood up suddenly and blinked.

"What?" asked Bra concerned.

"Nothing," said Vegeta. His eyes wandered over to Goten, who looked nervous.

"So," said Goku. "Why don't we eat, then we can go level four."

Vegeta nodded, and Bra let him go. She had a radiant smile on her face, as she practically ran ahead to start cooking.

"Bra looks happy," said Goku, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yah," said Vegeta quietly, his gaze turned back to Goten.

"Ah, I'd better go help," said Goten and raced after Bra.

Pan blinked in confusion, what was with those two, she thought.

Bra whipped up a meal in record time, at least when it's a Saiya-jin's meal. The girl was practically glowing, and she sang softly as she cooked. "Cha La Head Cha La." If it was a record time for cooking, it was a record time for eating. Vegeta and Goku seamed to be eager to finish and begin their training.

"Ah! That was good," said Goku, slamming down his bowl; Vegeta put his down far more gently.

"Let's go!" Goku said, grabbing a hold of Vegeta and raising his fingers to his forehead.

"Wait a minute Kak—!" they never heard him finish as they were already gone.

"Oh my, they took the chairs with them," said Goten, peering at the spot they had been.

Bra sighed and cleared the table. "Let's go make sure they don't destroy everything."

"Like we could stop them," said Goten.

When they got outside Goku and Vegeta were staring at each other.

"Oi! Pan-chan. What are we supposed to do?" he shouted and waved.

Everyone's face faulted.

"Moonlight! You need moonlight!" she shouted.

"Oh yah." he turned to Vegeta, who shrugged and began gathering ki to his hand. Vegeta formed a blue ball and tossed it overhead.

"Now what?!" asked Goku.

"Look up, you moron," shouted Pan, pointing at the power ball.

"What?!" said Goku, following her finger.

Goku and Vegeta looked at the power ball and stood perfectly still, all but their tail, which flicked back and forth.

"Nothing's happening," said Goten, speaking too soon as the two Saiya-jins started to grow a bit big for their britches. Goten, Bra, and Pan's heads slowly began to tilt back till they were staring straight up. The two golden Oozaru roared.

"Uh, guys, shouldn't we, like, go somewhere safe?" asked Goten.

"Uh, yah... somewhere safe," said Bra, taking a step back. 

The movement caught the attention of the two Oozaru.

"Uh oh..." said Pan.

"Run!" shouted Goten, right before a giant fist slammed down where they had been standing. The two Saiya-jin turned apes roared and started rampaging with the three caught in the middle.

Pan dodged one fist only to turn around to see the red eyes of one Saiya-jin. She screamed and almost got snapped in half by its maws.

"Aren't they supposed to be on our side?!" said Goten, leaping about one Oozaru's shoulder, trying to stay out of its reach.

Bra raced around like crazy under the two's feet. "Ahhhhh! DAD, don't step on me!"

They were making so much noise that they attracted the attention of Cha Cha and Mambo.

"What the hell are those?!" said Cha Cha, watching the three run around like crazy around the giant monkeys.

Mambo shrugged at an equal loss for words.

They flew over to them. "Hey, what's going on!?" shouted Cha Cha.

The part Saiya-jins were too busy to answer them, and Mambo and Cha Cha sweat dropped.

Mambo flew down and grabbed Bra. "Hello prin—"

He was cut off as Bra screamed right in his face. She pointed behind him, then slipped out of his arms as he turned to look over his shoulder. A massive foot came down and stomped him into the ground.

"Mambo!" shouted Cha Cha, and pushed the giant monkey over. The monkey landed on its rear as Cha Cha pulled a dazed Mambo up, covered with dirt.

The monkey that Cha Cha had pushed snarled and attacked the two. Soon there were three part

Saiya-jins and two Hunters running around like chickens with their heads cut off. 

"This isn't working, Pan! Aren't they supposed to change?!" shouted Goten.

"Yes!" Pan shouted back, "But they need a little convincing!"

"Convincing! They don't look like they're in the mood for some nice chit chat!" shouted Goten.

Goten yiped as one Oozaru got a hold of him and began squeezing.

"Goten!" shouted Bra, taking her attention away from the Oozaru that was chasing her. It scooped her up and held her tight. "Father! Don't" she screamed.

"Did she say father?" asked Cha Cha.

"Yes, that means that Vegeta is still alive. And that those two big apes are Goku and Vegeta," said Mambo in surprise.

"I don't believe it. What the hell happened to them?"

"Looks like they went ape shit," laughed Mambo.

"Not funny, man. At least they're stronger like this."

"Yah, but they're just wild beasts. They're even attacking their own."

"This is rich," laughed Cha Cha. "Oh, I do love Saiya-jins."

Goten could no longer scream as the air was forced out of his lungs. "Father," he whispered weakly, his vision switching between clear and black.

Bra found herself staring into the largest pear of blood-red eyes she had ever seen. She was sure this one was her father, because the top of his head was crowned with tall hair that stuck straight up in the classic Vegeta style. The Oozaru didn't squeeze her like Goku was Goten. He stared at her as if he had no idea what to do with her now that he'd caught her. 

"Bra?" came a deep unearthly voice from the monkey's mouth.

Bra gasped, "Father?" she whispered.

Then the monkey's mouth smiled, showing rows of sharp white teeth. He put Bra down, then turned to Goku, who was still crushing the life out of his son.

Vegeta backhanded Goku and caught Goten as he lost his grip on the boy. He quickly put him down, and turned back just in time to meet Goku as he slammed into him.

"Kakarot!" roared Vegeta, punching the Oozaru across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!" The two then began to rumbled, and it became hard to tell who was winning and who was who.

Mambo pulled a bag of popcorn out of nowhere and offered some to Cha Cha who took some and sat cross legged in the air. 

"This is too weird," she said around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Shouldn't we be fighting them, or something?" asked Mambo.

Cha Cha ate another piece of popcorn, "Lets wait a little while, this is pretty entertaining. Who do you think will be the winner?"

"I'm betting the one on the right," answered Mambo

"I'll take that bet," said Cha Cha. "I'm betting the one on the left is Vegeta."

"What makes you think that?"

"He's got the hair."

Mambo shrugged, "looks the same to me."

"I think I've seen a movie like this somewhere," said Cha Cha.

Goten looked up at all the pretty stars flying around his head. 

"Goten, get up," shouted Bra, tugging on his arm.

"Oh, hi Bra," he said, smiling sheepishly, "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it."

"Goten, it's the middle of the morning," said Bra, helping him up into a sitting position.

"Let's get out of here," shouted Pan, running over to them. "Everything's gone nuts. Grandpa and

Vegeta are rampaging beasts and the Hunters are over there eating popcorn."

They all looked over at the two Hunters that were eating popcorn and cheering the two fighting

Oozaru on.

"Does any one else here find that kind of odd?" asked Bra.

Goten and Pan nodded their heads.

"That popcorn smells good," said Goten ,recovering.

Bra snorted and slammed his head back into the ground.

"Oh, look, birds," said Goten, back in his daze.

"Damn it Kakarot, why do you have to be so stupid?" roared Vegeta as he ducked one of the monkey's high punches. Goku just roared, having no idea what he was doing. All he knew was the intense need to destroy everyone and everything around him, and his fellow Oozaru was trying to stop him from having his fun. Goku punched Vegeta in the jaw, causing the giant monkey to fall back. He jumped on the fallen Saiya-jin's chest, then smacked his fists against his chest. Vegeta roared with rage, how dare Kakarot?! He pushed Goku off and the fight turned ugly. All that could be seen were two giant balls of fur ripping and tearing at each other.

"Kakarot! Have you forgotten everything?! Get a hold on your rage!" Vegeta growled, pushing against Goku's shoulders. Goku pushed back against Vegeta's shoulders; stalemate. Goku blinked and turned his head to the side in a curious matter. "Rage?" he asked, his voice just as thick and rough as Vegeta's.

Vegeta's lips lifted in his half smirk, plus a lot of teeth. Energy sparked around the two and they began to shrink in size.

The Hunters, Pan, Goten, and Bra all watched in amazement as Goku and Vegeta returned to their normal size, but they hardly looked normal.

Goku was covered in light red fur, almost pink, while Vegeta was covered in crimson red fur.

Their hair remained black, but was longer and they had thin red lines under their eyes. The two continued to remain locked, their eyes staring at each other, and smug looks pasted on their faces.

"Oh, shit," cursed Cha Cha, and one of the meters on her armor went crazy and exploded. "Mambo, they're off the scale," she couldn't hide the shock or awe in her voice.

Mambo crushed the bag of popcorn as he made a fist. "I don't believe it." A big smile crossed his face. "Never thought I'd ever meet a real challenge, someone that might have a chance at defeating me."

"Ditto," purred Cha Cha as if the idea turned her on.

"They're happy about this," said Pan.

"Do you think they've been holding back that much?" asked Goten who had recovered.

"I don't know. I don't like the looks of this, they're not afraid at all," said Bra biting her thumb nail.

Cha Cha and Mambo levitated down to the two. 

"Vegeta, that look is so you," laughed Cha Cha. "You just don't know when to die, or did you come back from the dead to keep me company?"

Vegeta gave her a smirk. Pan could see the old arrogance that she was used to in Vegeta. Se was confident he was going to win. "Cha Cha, I believe you have an appointment to keep."

"Oh," she purred. "An appointment with who?"

"Death," said Vegeta, and stalked towards her. Cha Cha smiled and walked out to meet him. Mambo turned to Goku who was smiling, his tail wagging slowly behind him.

"I guess that leaves just the two of us," said the Hunter. He made a mock bow and gestured toward a clearing away from Vegeta and Cha Cha. "Shall we?".

Goku nodded, and the two levitated into the air. 

Vegeta stopped a few yards away from Cha Cha, but she continued walking in a circle around the

Saiya-jin prince. "Very nice, you look good in red, blood was always your color."

"No, I believe blue is, the color of blood better suits you."

"Why thank you," said Cha Cha. "But I do think you look better covered in blood." She laughed and finished her circle around the Saiya-jin. 

"Your blood," said Vegeta, causing Cha Cha to stop laughing. She frowned at his confidence.

"We'll see who's going to wear whose blood!" she shouted then powered up, sending loose material flying and the sky to grow dark. Cha Cha powered up a ki blast of nexus energy and tossed it at

Vegeta. The Saiya-jin didn't move, just took the blast standing. The Saiya-jin was engulfed in a cloud of dust. Cha Cha laughed, "That was too easy!"

A soft chuckle joined hers and she turned to see Vegeta standing in a giant crater, unharmed.

"What?! Not even a scratch, that was nexus energy, it should have erased you from existence!"

"It felt kind of nice," purred Vegeta. He began walking out of the crater. "I do hope that wasn't your best, or I may get bored with you." Cha Cha laughed. "Oh, that was hardly my top power, I'm just surprised you've improved so much in such a short time." Cha Cha then screamed and a black aura surrounded her, the ground broke apart under her, and thunder sounded throughout the heaven. "Come Vegeta, let's dance!" The two raced toward each other.

Mambo turned his head when Cha Cha started powering up, he turned it back with a smile on his lips. "Those two look like their having lots of fun. Would you mind playing a game with me?" 

Goku smiled. "Not at all."

"Good, this is one of my favorites, it's called, how much blood can you loose without dying. Of course you lose it when you actually die." 

"Never played it, how bout' something else like tag!" Goku disappeared and Mambo went flying forward as Goku tagged him on the rear with his foot. Mambo felt the pain, even through his armor. 

"Not bad," said Mambo, rubbing his rear. "Is that all there is to it? You just tag the other person?" Mambo disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku. He disappeared again before Goku could act and appeared at the Saiya-jins left. A blade gleamed in his hand and he slashed at Goku, who jumped back in time to avoid the cut. 

"Not quite, you have to catch me first," called the Saiya-jin. Mambo continued to advance on Goku, his sword arm swinging like crazy, but the Saiya-jin was to fast, and none of his cuts hit the mark.

"I see," said Mambo. He then powered up farther, and a second blade popped up from his other arm. He crossed them and jumped toward the Saiya-jin.

Vegeta leapt from ruined building to building, dodging the many ki blasts Cha Cha sent at him.

He landed on one building and ran up the side of it to the roof and leap into the air as it crumbled to dust. Cha Cha flew in, fist glowing black. Vegeta twisted away from her punches and his own fist began to glow a dark blue. "Take this, bitch!" he shouted and drew back his fist for a punch. Cha Cha and Vegeta's fists met, and their auras blazed. Cha Cha screamed and drew back as her glove shattered into a thousand pieces. 

Vegeta laughed and flew towards her, his fist still blazing. He upper cut her in the stomach cracking her armor and slammed his other fist across her face. Cha Cha crashed to the ground, knocking over a tall building that toppled several in its path. Cha Cha pulled herself up with a scream. She pulled out several black blades and threw them at Vegeta. Vegeta caught them between his finger. Cha Cha flew up, thinking to strike while he was busy catching the blades. Vegeta saw her coming and backhanded her with the blades still between his fingers. Cha Cha cried out as the blade cut four lines on her right check. She reached up a hand to her face and stared at the blood that came back on her hand. 

Vegeta laughed again. "You do wear blood well."

Cha Cha growled at him, them began to laugh softly. Her laugh turned into an insane chuckle that echoed in the deserted city. As she laughed, cracks appeared all over her armor, and then shattered. Vegeta was blinded as a light engulfed her.

Mambo and Goku danced in the air. Goku ducked a blade cutting high than, curled up his legs as the other cut low. He spun in a ball in the air as Mambo tried to pull away, he was wide open. Goku uncoiled and slammed both legs into Mambo's stomach. The air was forced from Mambo's lungs and his breast plate cracked, a piece of it embedding in his own chest. Goku didn't give him time to recover, he booted Mambo in the face, sending the Hunter flying backwards, then teleported behind him and kicked him again. Goku continued to teleport around the Hunter, kicking him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and to any that could see his fast movements, it appeared that Goku was doing a Russian dance. Goku did one final kick, sending Mambo crashing down to the ground. Mambo leapt right out of the ground with a roar and sped towards Goku with a blade aimed at his neck. Goku exploded into a golden aura and he shouted as Mambo's blade came down on his neck. Mambo grinned, expecting to take the Saiya-jin's head clean off his shoulders. His grin left to be replaced with shock as his blade broke in half on the Saiya-jin's neck. He closed his mouth, drew back his other blade with a snarl, and stabbed it at Goku's stomach. It shattered against the Saiya-jin's stomach. Mambo gasped with disbelief, then cried out in pain as Goku grabbed both of his arms and squeezed. The arm plates cracked and dug into his own arms. Mambo activated a blade on his foot and kicked out at Goku. Goku sensed the danger and blocked Mambo's leg with his own, then swung the Hunter into a wide circle and released him. Mambo crashed through several buildings before he could finally stopped. 

There was a bright flash in the distance and Goku and Mambo turned their heads to look in the direction of Cha Cha and Vegeta's fight. Mambo then laughed, causing Goku to return his attention to the man. "Looks like Cha Cha's going all out. I guess you're worth my true power, Saiya-jin. You should be proud, I've never had to transform to defeat anyone."

"Transform?!" said Goku.

Mambo them flexed and the armor shattered. Goku had to close his eyes at the blinding light.

Pan, Bra, and Goten watched the twin beacons of light flare bright, then there was a giant explosion, sending them tumbling even though they were far away from the battles. "My God, do you feel that?" said Goten in a shaky voice.

"I've never felt anything that powerful before," whispered Bra.

"Do you think grandpa and Vegeta-san are okay?" asked Pan.

"I can feel dad's ki," said Goten.

"I feel my dad's too, they're okay," said Bra. "For now."

A shiver ran down Pan's spine. "They will win, they have to."

Vegeta unshielded his eyes. Before him stood a red metallic woman's body. It caught and held the sun's light. The creature still had Cha Cha's face, but it was also metallic red. Her eyes glowed crimson, and her hair was also a rich red. The light died down on her body and strange symbols appeared like tattoos all over her. "What the fuck!?" said Vegeta.

Cha Cha laughed. Her voice had a robotic sound to it. "Surprised?" she asked.

"You're a fucking machine!" growled Vegeta. Cha Cha nodded. "In my dimension the Hunters were built to enforce laws and stop wars. We were programmed with artificial intelligence, so we could learn. We learned that we didn't have to listen to our creators, that we could easily get rid of them, and do whatever we felt like. So we wiped out every living thing, got bored, and started traveling to other dimensions to pass the time." She tossed her red hair. "We wear those armor suits not for protection, but to lower our fighting power. It's no fun when your opponent can't hope to fight back." She laughed again.

Vegeta growled in his throat, then stopped and smiled cruelly. 

"What are you smiling at?" demanded Cha Cha.

"Nothing just getting excited. I didn't think you'd be much fun, now that I've reached level four."

Cha Cha moved into a fighting stance. "Shall we, then?" Vegeta copied her stance and the two exploded into action.

Goku stared at Mambo as the Hunter cooled and the same strange marks appeared all over his metallic blue body. His eyes glowed a sickly color of yellow. "So, monkey boy, what do you think of my true power?"

Goku scratched his head, then shrugged his shoulders. "It's nice."

"Nice!" roared Mambo. "Is that all you have to say?! Nice! I can kill you with a snap of my wrist."

Goku smiled goofily. "Nope, don't think so. You're strong, but not that strong."

"What?! Now you've done it, Saiya-jin, prepare to die!"

Vegeta turned to the side and Cha Cha's fist barely missed his stomach. He leapt up and landed with his feet on either one of her shoulders. They snapped shut around her neck and a quick twist turned her head painfully to the side. Another twist repeated the process for the other side. Vegeta then leaned back, his hands touched the ground, and then he heaved with both his legs. Cha Cha was sent flying. She did a flip and landed on her feet. She ran straight at him and shoulder slammed him. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. Cha Cha raised a hand and the fingers grew and sharpened to points. She slashed down, raking five claw marks across Vegeta's arms. The Saiya-jin snarled and rammed his knee into the Hunter's gut. He grabbed her red hair, and yanked her head back. Vegeta drew back his arm and spread his fingers, then jabbed them forward into Cha Cha's chest. Cha Cha drew back and looked down at the five holes in her chest. Ignoring them, she advanced again on Vegeta. Cha Cha balled her hands into fists and took several jabs at Vegeta, spikes forming on her knuckles. Vegeta twisted and turned away from the punches and retaliated with his own. Cha Cha landed a punch right on the Saiya-jin's throat and Vegeta landed a punch right on one of Cha Cha's eyes. The lens of the Hunter's machine eye shattered, and Vegeta coughed and drew back. Blood ran down his throat. Vegeta grabbed his throat with one hand, then swung his whole body into a round house kick. The kick caught Cha Cha on the shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground. Vegeta stopped his rotation, lifted his leg, and brought it down hard on Cha Cha's rib cage. He was going to kick her again, but she rolled on her back and grabbed his leg. She lifted him up and slammed him into the ground on her other side. Her metallic hand turned into a ring around his ankle, she pulled away from him, stretching out her arm. Vegeta sat up and looked at his leg. It looked like Cha Cha had a leash on him. He snapped his gaze up to Cha Cha, who smiled, then snapped her arm up. Vegeta was sent flying up. Cha Cha yanked her arm down and Vegeta crashed hard into the ground. She repeated the whip lash more several times, then pulled her arm to the side, starting a wide circle. Vegeta crashed into several buildings as Cha Cha swung him around. He powered up a ki blast and threw it at her. The blast struck and Cha Cha was sent flying. Unfortunately for Vegeta, he was sent flying with her. The two rolled and tumbled across the terrain, till there was a neck breaking snap that jerked Vegeta wildly to the side. He groaned and pulled himself up to see that Cha Cha's arm had snapped off. With a snarl he ripped the metal ring off his foot. Cha Cha got up as well, and pulled her arm back into shape, minus her hand. 

"Guess I'll just have to take you apart piece by piece," said Vegeta with a smug grin as he got up and dusted off his pants.

Cha Cha looked at her hand and growled.

Mambo punched at Goku, but the Saiya-jin continued to dance away from his strikes. "Damn you, hold still," said Mambo. Mambo swung his fist at Goku's chest. The Saiya-jin didn't dodge this time and caught the fist. Goku twisted his wrist, flipping Mambo upside down, and threw him. Mambo halted in mid air and turned around, only to meet a punch in the jaw by Goku. Goku circled around the Hunter and grabbed him from behind. Mambo cursed and struggled to free himself. Goku screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He released Mambo, and backed away. Mambo laughed as he retracted the spike he had grown from his back and turned to watch Goku grab the wound.

"My skin can form any stabbing weapon I please." As he said that, Mambo's hand changed shape from blade to blade, finally settling on a pole with a sharp end. Mambo swung the staff at Goku. Goku backed away from the wide range weapon till his back met the wall of a building. Goku turned and slammed his fist into the building, causing it to crumbling on top of them. 

Mambo pulled himself out of the wreckage and looked around for the Saiya-jin. He looked down just as the rubble shook and lifted off the ground. Goku heaved the large piece of building with Mambo on it. The Hunter was surprised, but managed to jump off the rubble before it landed. The butt of his spear hit the ground and he used it to swing around and hit Goku in the chest with his feet. The Saiya-jin flew back and knocked over another building. Mambo floated above the ruins, waiting for Goku to show himself. The Saiya-jin leapt out of the rubble and aimed a ki blast at Mambo. Mambo yanked his head out of the way just in time, but couldn't escape as Goku barreled into him at full force. Goku grabbed the spear, curled his legs up, then struck out, tearing the spear from his grip and sending Mambo flying.

"Damn you," shouted Mambo, regaining his control.

Pan, Bra, and Goten watched the two pairs fight. "Look," said Bra, "the Hunters keep losing parts. When they lose a weapon they lose a body part." 

They watched as Vegeta ripped an ax-like weapon from Cha Cha's grip and returned to pounding on the Hunter. Goku blasted off a large chunk of Mambo's shoulder with a kamehameha. Soon the Hunters were just trying to keep out of the two Saiya-jins' reach.

"Yah! Go grandpa!" shouted Pan. "They're going to win for sure."

They watched as the Hunters were forced back to back for defense, Goku and Vegeta on either side of them. The Hunters began to glow again.

"Now what?!" shouted Goten.

"I don't like the looks of this!" said Bra.

Goku and Vegeta managed to trap the two Hunters between them. Vegeta gave Goku a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, looks like you two are finished, any last words before we send you to hell?" asked Vegeta.

"I would normally give you a second chance to prove yourself, but even I can't find it in my heart to forgive you bastards," said Goku, to the surprise of all. "I'll never forget what you and your friends did to my family and friends."

"Mambo, what should we do?" asked Cha Cha.

"I can think of only one thing, we have to merge."

"What?! If we merge we'll never be able to separate!"

"I know that, but I don't see much of a choice. Are you ready?"

Cha Cha cursed. "Fine." 

The two backed up so they were touching back to back. Metallic blue and red strands grew from their backs and attached to the other's back. They began to glow with a blinding light.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Vegeta as the two joined in a flash of light. The Saiya-jin barely had time to open his eyes before a fist slammed into his face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Vegeta!" shouted Goku, but was stopped from going to him as a knee embedded into his stomach and the air was forced out of him. A hand grabbed his black hair and pulled his face up to look at his attacker. It was a male body, blue in color with red marks covering it and red hair that went down to its waist. Its eyes glowed orange. 

"Surprise," said the Hunter and punched Goku across the face, then sent an energy jolt at the Saiya-jin. Goku screamed and went slack in the air when the Hunter let go. One kick sent the Saiya-jin falling down to form a giant crater with his body.

"Damn you!" shouted Vegeta and powered up a ki blast. "Final Flash!" The Hunter laughed and batted the blast into space. In a flash it disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. The Saiya-jin prince tried to turn and defend himself, but the Hunter grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground. The Hunter raised a hand against Vegeta's stomach. The hand glowed, then Vegeta's whole body jolted as the Hunter fired a ki blast at point blank range. The Hunter fired several more, then a large one and let if send the Saiya-jin flying. Vegeta rolled off the blast before it could explode and dropped to his knees, coughing up blood. 

"Too strong," gasped Goku, holding his stomach. "They just have too much power to defend against." Then an idea came to him. "Vegeta!" Goku got up and flew over to the prince of Saiya-jins, who was wiping the corner of his mouth. The Hunter watched them with amusement, but let them have their little huddle.

"What do you want, Kakarot?!" Vegeta growled. Goku leaned close to Vegeta and gave him a big grin. "No! I know what you're thinking. No, I will never do that with you, Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta, taking a step away from the Saiya-jin.

"Aw, come on, Vegeta, please," whined Goku, following him.

"NO!!!"

"But we're so much stronger that way," protested Goku.

"I don't care, once was enough!" shouted Vegeta.

The Hunter sweat dropped as he watched the two Saiya-jin argue. Goku grabbed Vegeta and Vegeta punched Goku across the face. "What are they talking about?"

"Ouch, Vegeta, don't hit me. We need to fuse, we can't beat him as we are."

"I don't care, Kakarot, nothing you say will make me do that stupid dance with you!"

"Excuse me," said the Hunter. The two Saiya-jin turned to him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, you two have a way of getting stronger, but Vegeta doesn't want to do it, right?"

"Yah," said Goku.

"Shut up, Kakarot!"

The Hunter grinned evilly then disappeared. "Shit, Kakarot, what have you done?!"

The Hunter reappeared behind Goten, Bra, and Pan. He merely spread his arms and Pan and Goten were blown away by his ki. Bra gasped in horror and tried to run away, but the Hunter caught her and pulled her against him. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku and Vegeta. "Well, Vegeta," said the Hunter, stroking Bra's cheek. "Have you changed your mind yet?"

"You bastard!" growled Vegeta. His eyes met Bra's. He could see the fear in them. Vegeta lowered his head. "All right, let her go and I'll do it."

The Hunter smiled and released Bra. Goten quickly ran over to her and pulled her away from the fight.

The two Saiya-jins took a few steps away from each other then began the fusion dance. 

"Fusion…HA!" their voices said. Their was a blinding light and even the Hunter had to look away. The whole earth began to tremble as a massive power, beyond anything ever seen before manifested. The Hunter took several steps back. When it was over before them stood a Saiya-jin of incredible power. His hair was a deep red, as was the fur that covered his body.

The Hunter began laughing softly, then loudly. "That was the silliest thing I've ever seen in all my life!"

"Shut up!" said an annoyed Saiya-jin.

The Hunter finally gained control. "Sorry, I can see why Vegeta didn't want to do that." His voice threatened to break out in laughter again. The Hunter cleared his throat. "So what do I call you, Goku or Vegeta?"

"My name is Gogeta," said the red haired Saiya-jin. "I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you attack first."

"Oh, confident, aren't we. All right then." The Hunter powered up a giant ball of ki in his hand and threw it at Gogeta. Gogeta simply caught it. "Try harder," came the double voice. The Hunter growled and made a gesture with his hand, the ki ball exploded, nearly blowing the city flat.

"How did you like that?" laughed the Hunter. He stopped when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Yo," said Gogeta. The Hunter jumped in shock. He then narrowed his eyes and leapt at

Gogeta, fist cocked. The two super warriors began a series of kicks and punches that Pan, Goten, and Bra couldn't hope to follow. In fact, they couldn't pick them up at all. They were much too fast for the eye, their shouts all blended together in one continues roar, and their powers were so massive that they couldn't be read so close to the fighting. Five minutes passed, ten, and the part Saiya-jins were starting to wonder if the Hunter and Gogeta had left. Then the ground around them exploded and something fell heavily to the ground.

Pan gasped. In the air was Gogeta unharmed with his arms crossed over his chest and a goofy grin on his face. The Hunter was crawling out of its hole battered and bruised. "Damn you!" shouted the Hunter.

Gogeta then disappeared and reappeared in front of the Hunter with his fist pulled back. The Hunter gave a gasp and closed his eyes. When nothing happen the Hunter opened them to see Gogeta with his fingers inches away from his face. Gogeta calmly flicked the Hunters nose and it broke with a mess of blood. The Hunter cursed and grabbed his bleeding nose. Gogeta then took a few steps back and began firing ki blasts at the Hunter's feet. "Dance, boy!"

The Hunter leapt around, still holding his nose. Gogeta stopped firing and disappeared. He reappeared behind the Hunter and started tickling him. The Hunter broke out in hysterical laughter and begged for the Saiya-jin to stop. Gogeta didn't, and soon the Hunter was on the ground with Gogeta on top of him still tickling him.

"What's he doing?!" shouted Goten.

"I can't believe the Hunter is going to die laughing. He's turning purple," said Bra.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Goten, looking at Pan.

"Well, their personalities clash a little, so they kind of act strange as Gogeta," said Pan, looking at the Saiya-jin that now had the Hunter in a head lock, trying to make him say uncle, even though the Hunter couldn't breath.

"I'd say their personalities clash a LOT," said Goten.

"Gogeta!" yelled Bra. "Stop playing and finish him off already!"

"But I'm having fun," whined the Saiya-jin.

Bra sweat dropped, then scowled. "I said stop that. You only have a few minutes left as Gogeta you need to finish it now!"

"All right, don't yell," said Gogeta releasing the Hunter who gasped for air. The Hunter growled and powered up. Energy sparked all around him. 

"If I'm going to die, I'll take you with me," shouted the Hunter.

"Not likely pal," said Gogeta, who powered up as well.

"NEXUS....!" shouted the hunter

"FINAL....!" shouted Gogeta.

"DESTRUCTION...!"

"KAME...!"

"WAVE...!"

"HAME...!"

"ATTACK!"

"HA!" 

The two released their attacks and a power battle began. The two seemed to be evenly matched, but slowly the Hunter's beam began to be pushed back. "NOOOOOO!" shouted the Hunter and put more energy into the attack. The two warriors screamed as they strained against each others powers. Then something strange happened, Gogeta was surrounded by a bright light that blinded every one, and the resistance against the Hunters blast disappear. Dust was kicked up as the Hunters blast burnt a trench in the ground, going on for miles. 

"Daaaaaaaad!" screamed Bra. 

"I don't believe it," whispered Goten . 

Pan fell to her knees too shock to stand. "They're gone."

The Hunter laughed, "I've won! I've finally won!" The Hunter suddenly stopped and glared at the clouds of dust that were just starting to clear.

"Yeck, I've got dirt in mouth," came a voice.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" came another.

The cloud cleared to reveal two Saiya-jins sitting on their rears on either side of the wide trench burned into the ground.

"What?! I don't believe it!" screamed the Hunter.

Pan and the others looked behind the Hunter to see two trenches burnt on either side of him.

"They separated in the middle of the power battle, and when they did, so did their blast," said Bra.

"Damn it, my body is too damaged to fight any more," said the Hunter, falling to his knees. Goku and Vegeta got up and started toward the Hunter. "I have to do something! I know, I'll just blow the planet up, then no one wins!" The Hunter began laughing and blazed with a black aura. "You and everyone on his planet will be blasted into nothing!"

"But you'll destroy yourself as well!" shouted Pan.

The Hunter didn't listen, just continued to build up his energy.

"What will we do?!" shouted Bra. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her father. He pulled her into a hug. "Dad?" said Bra, unable to keep the fright out of her voice. 

"Don't worry Bra, Kakarot and I will fix it, but you must go."

"No!" shouted Bra, grabbing her father tighter. "You can't leave me alone!"

Vegeta place a hand on Bra's stomach. "You know as well as I that you are not alone."

Bra's eyes widened. "You knew," she whispered.

Vegeta nodded. "I smelled it when I got out of the tank."

"Smelled what?" asked Goku, looking nervously at the Hunter.

"Bra is pregnant with Goten's brat," said Vegeta.

"What?! That's great!" said Goku, going over and giving his son a slap on the back. Goten looked at Vegeta with fear.

"Don't worry, Kakarot's brat. I'm not going to kill you." Vegeta looked down at his daughter who was sobbing against his chest. "Take care of her," he said, moving away from Bra. Bra reached out for him, but Vegeta shook his head. Goten wrapped his arms around Bra.

"I will, Vegeta, father," said Goten, turning from Vegeta to Goku.

Goku smiled and nodded. "I'll say hi to Gohan and your Mom for you." He turned to Vegeta. "We have to go, there's not much time." Vegeta nodded and gave his daughter one last kiss before turning and following Goku.

"Wait a minute, we can't let them go!" shouted Pan. "They're going to die!" She started to run to catch them, but was stopped by a hand. Pan turned around to see Bra holding her back. 

"Let them go, Pan," she said. Tears ran down her face, but that same look of pride Pan had seen when she spoke of Trunks was in her eyes. She looked at Goten and saw the same look. 

"Let's go, Bra, Pan," he said and pulled the two away from the Hunter and the two Saiya-jins.

Once they were far away, they all turned and watched as a giant explosion happened at the spot they had just left. The whole city shook, more buildings were knocked down, and a giant globe of power engulfed the middle of the once great city. Pan turned to look at Goten and Bra. Goten still held Bra and both watched with pride as the energy slowly shrank and disappeared.

"It's finally over," said Bra.

"Yes," said Goten. "They're gone."

Pan couldn't help the tears that ran down her face.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Another week passed. Luckily for Pan, Bra, and Goten, the underground house under Capsule Corps was still okay. They moved back in, and the first few days were quite, they were all thinking about what had happened over the last few days. Goten and Bra had lost their fathers, but Bra was pregnant, and soon the two would have their own family. 

Bra worked almost non stop and she soon developed a machine that would send Pan back to her own dimension from the Hunters equipment. After a few tests they were ready to send her home and

Pan was more then ready to go.

"So, what will you two do now?" asked Pan as Bra set the code for Pan's dimension into the machine. 

"Me and Goten are thinking of going to American. There are still Capsule Corporations all over the globe. I just have to reclaim the company and we should do fine," said Bra.

"I wish you two luck," said Pan.

"Thanks, we'll need it," said Goten with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you two. I know it sounds strange since I have my own Goten and Bra in my own dimension, but they're not like you."

"It's not strange," said Bra with a smile. "We'll miss you too, Pan. It was good getting to know you." Goten walked over and gave her a hug. 

"Say hi to the others for me, okay?"

"I will," said Pan, trying not to cry.

Goten released Pan and Bra gave her a quick hug. "Don't forget us."

"Never," said Pan, smiling despite the tears in he eyes.

Bra walked over to the machine and started it. Pan took a deep breath and started walking towards the portal that opened. She stop right before it.

"Good bye, Goten! Good bye, Bra!" She waved to them and they waved back. Pan walked through the portal and everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Pan awoke to find herself lying on the grass. Someone was gently shaking her and calling her name. "Pan, honey, watch up."

Pan opened her eyes to eye a pair of black eyes looking down at her through thick glasses.

"Dad!" she cried and wrapped her arms around her father, who returned the hug.

"It's been so long dad, I've missed you so much."

"What are you talking about, Pan, I saw you about 20 minutes ago," asked Gohan, confused.

Pan was shocked. She'd been gone for about a month, but to her father it was only 20 minutes.

She smiled. "Nothing never mind, I'm just happy to see you."

Gohan smiled back, "So am I sweetie. The strangest think happened to me. I got sucked into a black hole and ended up in some strange house under Capsule Corps. Why don't we go see it later, after we eat? We can ask Bulma-san about it, ne?"

Pan smiled again. "That's all right, dad. I've already been down there. I just want to see you,

Mom, Goten, Bra, Trunks, and the others right now."

Gohan laughed. "You're acting like you haven't seen us for weeks. All right, let's go join them then." Gohan helped his daughter up and together, they walked over to the others.


End file.
